Generally, when a portable electronic device is carried and used, the portable electronic device may include a cover or an accessory for decorating and protecting the electronic device from an external shock or a scratch, or may include a supplementary device for operating an additional function of the electronic device.
For example, when an electronic device including a cover is carried and used, a back plate of the electronic device may be removed and the cover may be attached to the electronic device. Alternatively, a cover including thick latch structures for fixing corners of the electronic device may be fitted on the corners, respectively, without removing the back plate, or a cover for surrounding all edges of the electronic device may be attached to the electronic device.
However, when an electronic device has a structure that does not allow removal of its back plate, it is difficult to attach a cover that is intended to replace the back plate, to the electronic device.
When a cover is fixed at corners of an electronic device or surrounding all edges thereof, the size of a fixing part may be increased to facilitate a removal of the cover. However, this causes a significant increase in the size of the cover, which deteriorates the appearance and portability of the electronic device. Additionally, when the size of the fixing part is significantly decreased, a removal of the cover from the electronic device may be inconvenient.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.